Percy Jackson - Truth or Dare
by ThatMJGuy
Summary: the demigods play truth or dare this is a if you like it story so please remember to review and its my second so dont be to hard on me :D
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson FanFiction - Truth or Dare**

"Hey Percy! Follow me over to you cabin we have a suprise for you there! wich kinda aint a suprise anymore... so wanna come?  
i mean you have to within night so why not now, right?" Grover said to Percy "Sure, so what you got planned this time G-man?"

"Wait and see"

We entered my cabin and everyone were there, wich is Thalia(not with the hunters), Annabeth, Nico, Beckendorf(not dead), Silena(not dead), the stoll brothers and 2 aphrodite(ooc) girls named Bianca and Lara

"What... are you doing in my cabin?" and then Annabeth said"3...2...1... TRUTH OR DARE! you mofo" everyone said and only the stolls said the last and everyone stare at'em and then i entered and we sat down in a circle while i was slightly creeping out about whats gonna happend tonight.

"ok we play with my rules, wich is if you dont do the truth you have to kiss the one you have a crush on and if you dont have a crush on someone you have to kiss thalias tree. If you dont do the dare you have to change clothes with the one the dare'er chooses, and yes i can read emotions and when your lying i can see it so better not be lying so lets start! Anyone wanna start? Ok Annabeth thanks for volunteering! now who do you choose?"

"Ok... volunteering... sure ok i choose percy, truth or dare?"

"hmm truth"i said" ok who was the first crush and whos your current crush!"

"okay..."

**Ok guys whatcha think? wanna read more of it then make sure to review, and yes a cliffhanger... suckers! :D**

**ThatMJGuy Out**


	2. A crush, another crush, another crush1

**Hey guys i wrote this yesterday but i closed my pc in a rush so i forgot to save it... stupid me...NOT. So i had to write it all again but now im writing it again so c ya guys in the end of the chapter:]**

"Uhm... ehm..." i said "spit it out!" Grover said as the goat he is "ok, ok! chill sheepy G" i said and gave him a nickname wich annoys him :D

"Um my first crush EVER was a girl i saw in my first and last day of kindergarten. And she had a long blonde hair in a ponytail, and beatifull but mysterious storm grey eyes."i said and slightly blushing " and current crush?" grover said and looked at annabeth and me quickly so only i saw

"Um... ehm...a-an"i were stuttering and then we hear a scream for help and someone were on the beach screamin for help and said "my friend is drownin!" and talked more but i just ripped my shirt of and jumped into the water and i could see everything in a miles distance underwater and sense anything in it but i didnt feel anything exept tyson seahorse very far away so i swam up and everyone had completely forgot the dare and then when i had come up they were away so i got back to my cabin where i found EVERYONE laughing..."a prank...ok its my turn, hmmm how about nico?"i said with and evil glare"fuck" he whispered but everyon heard him and started laughing"hmm how about you and thalia go spend the next 10 minutes in the epmty closet over there? ye that souns like a good idea:D"i said getting evil glares from both nico and thalia, and it was NOT nice. "NO WAY!" they both said and blushed alittle bit"Or change cloth with eachother your choise really?"

"thalia?" nico said looking at here and she looked at her clothes then my clothes then the closet, and she started walking against the closet. But what they didnt know was that i have prepared for this moment since i found out they like eachother, so i got a microphone and a stereo thingy inside and a camera.

**Ten minutes before in Annabeths POV**

"OMG THAT WAS ME! AHAGHGHGRHRG PERCY WAS IN LOVE WITH ME WHEN HE WAS A CHILD! AHGAHAHHHHHHHH!" i were thinkin for myself"gotta ask him out tonight, but what if he doesnt like me? what the heck gotta do it someday. right?


	3. NOT A NEW STORY CHAPTER

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating im working in a long chapter wich i will upload tommorow noon i think but idono, so i just posted this so you guy get to know and im writing this at 01:14 (wich is 1 am in other countries) so i dont wanna explain why i havnt(been to tha beach)**

**but i just wanted to thank you for your response and for my grammar wich sucks, i have said im not pretty good at english but i like getting better so yeah i dont really know anything else i had to say, oh yeah. there is a game called clouded heart wich is a pretty good rpg (8bit) game with a very good story a norwegian youtuber made so yeah (all creds to him) so check it out, i love the game and i hope you do it.**

**Well this became long after all but i gotta say good bye now cuz im literally falling asleep any minute so i see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye! ThatMJguy has left the website.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not having so long chapters but i wrote it in a rush(previous chapter) and thanks for your ideas and reporting my mistakes:D**

**Nico's POV**

As we went into the closet i saw Percy smiling wierdly, and i were thinking for myself"What is gonna happen this time?"

"Hey thals just gonna sit there doing nothin?" Annabeth said

"What to do?" I said only for Thallia to hear, and she looked like she was in huge thoughts, suddenly she kissed me. For 6 sec, for 9 sec, for a minute and let go "Sorry, but i really like you, even if you are my cousin." She said shyly and looked away, and she was blushin like, maddly and i tapped her on her shoulder so she turned and i kissed her, it felt like i had 10 tons lifted off me now and she joined in, i swear if it wasnt for percy we could have contineud forever "Ok, maybe you should have a breathin break! and we both open our eyes and looked at everyone in the cabin staring at us, and i held Thalias hand and shadowtravelled outside the cabin"Im sorry, i just... i l- i lo-i love y-you she said and turned and i took her and turned here"Wha-"i kissed her on the cheek and i said"I love you too"I said with a smile on my face, not my normal evil smile but a happy, a very happy smile and Thalia smiled widely"Thalia would you honour me to be my girlfriend i asked with a smile on my mouth wich just grew bigger"Of course!".

"Lets get inn the cabin before they get to creative about us"I said holding her hand walking in the cabin and Silena(**i take away the oc's so shes the only aphrodite girl now**) said" Percy i were gonna make them a couple! The mic and cam were cheating! But it was a good idea though."

"Hey guys look who it is!" Silena said while Percy just looked at a screen on his wall showing me and Thalia in the closet, and When Thalia noticed she walked over to Percy tapped his shoulder, and punched him unconsious. Everyone laughed exept Annabeth who jumped over to see if everything were ok with percy and lifted him up and laid him dont on the bed and came back so we could continue. Then we heard hard knocks on the door and saw Clarisse(Clarrise? review plzz) pretty pissed."WHERE is he?!" "what did he do this time?" Annabeth said "He didnt do, he is DOing, the wash in our cabin just flushed over!" clarisse said and Annabeth said"Well he is uncounsious" And walked over to percy with clarisse following and find percy with his eyes closed but were smiling so he was concious again but clarisse was about to punch him uncouncis again"Wait! Why dont you join us? We are playing truth or dare." he said quickly before she launched a fist into his face"uhm... ok?" more like a question than an answer"OK my turn to choose! Clarrise truth or dare?" "hmmm, dare!" and i gave her my signature smile, evil smile is my favourit smile!:D

"Ok :D, i dare you too...

**Hey guys! i dont know if this is longest yet cuz doesnt show until i upload... wordpad... but yeah i spent an hour on this so please comment what you think and rosario please update me on my grammar if it still sucks! ok? so see ya guys (not much on an hour but its a oneshot-ish story) Bye**

**ThatMJGuy has left the building.**


	5. The End

**Hey guys! i dont hve anything like ANYTHING today...exept... NTS(NothinToSay:D)a new word like yolo or swag but thats it so see ya at the bottomand oh yeah**

**I dont own percy jackson nomather how much i wish i did**

**Clarris's POV**

"I dare you to... go out the door and shout:I LOVE YOU CHRIS DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME? CUZ THIS IS NOT PERCY'S AWESOME DARE! and if he says yes say: Sorry dear i think we should wait a couple of years. And come back and if he says no pretend to be crying, and do it in his face and go down on your knee."

I punched Percy in the arm and stomped on his foot and walked out the door and saw Chris, and i walked over and shouted"I LOVE YOU CHRIS DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME? CUZ THIS AINT PERCY lame AWESOME not DARE!"

He just smiled and said "Sure why not?"

"Im sorry dear maybe we should wait a few years, dont you think?" I said and he just started laughing, and i punched him in the arm playfully and kissed him in a minute not know percy were filming it all.

**Percy's POV**

I were filming clarrise and chris doing there little scene and when they started to kiss and i decided to make fun of them and walked over to them and said"Ok guys time to breath" and i just achieved a fist in the face from clarrise and i got it all on film and said out loud"Send to travis, connor and grover, upload on Youtube" and now both clarrise and chris were starring at me and i just started to run, but i fell but got up and ran inside seeing everyone laughing like crazy.

I looked at Annabeth and how beatiful she is and before iknow it she is staring back at me and started to blush and then clarrise came in and i ran under my bed and stayed like that and they just started and it was Clarrise choose annabeth."Truth or dare?"

**Annabeths POV**

Percy ran inside and just stopped and i continued laughing and looked at him, my eyes locked at his and i realised i starred at him and started to blush and then he ran under his bed for some reason "Oh it was clarrise"i thought then

"Truth or dare?" Clarrise said looking at me"Dare i guess" i said not really paying attention and Clarrise said"I dare you to accompany Percy under his bed for 10 min" I froze for a minute and started walking over to his bed and saw percy "Look i gotta say something know that we are alone" i said nervous "look percy, that girl in the kindergarten... who was that?"

He just smiled and mouthed "you" "and then he said"i love you" and leaned in and so did i and i kissed him!"I KISSED HIM! YES YES YES YES!"i thought and then we bagan to make out and then we heard Thalia yell "Ok 20 minutes gone wanna go 10 minutes more?" and i stood up looking at here wierdly and then i saw travis holding a remote in his hand and turned on the screen on percy's wall and i saw me and percy make out, and connor just uploaded it on youtube and we herd everything i said! i just jumped( i mean litteraly jumped) on travis and connor holding them down telling them to delete it but i saw it had already 1 million views and 100 k likes and 1 dislike who was percy's and i laughed so hard that i fell with percy just there to save me from getting hurt and i just laughed and laughed and so did percy and we couldnt stop in like 5 minutes and everyone looked at us and travis said"What, is so funny?" "That we have 1 million views, maybe more on our video making out and talking in 20 min but you guys only get like 100k each prank you do and we have like 1 million and ... HAHAHAHAHAHA" i said not really focused and started laughing again and now percy were looking at me wierdly and just put me in his bed(he had held me bridal style all the time) and went back and sat down wich just made me laugh more and i passed out not getting enough air and when i woke up we were in the infarmy and i asked what happend then i saw percy smile"You passed out because you laughed so much you couldnt breath" he said and laughed alittle bit and i said"Did you really mean what you said?" i said looking at percy and he started to laugh and whispered in my ear and said"Of course, why do you think i made out with you in 20 minutes?" i just laughed and got alot of stares from the others and i kissed percy and he kissed me. Finaly, he were my boyfriend.

**Hey guys, im sorry but this is the endD;, i really enjoyed writing this and im sorry that i felt rushed but i was a One-shot and it it was my second story and i have to ask a question to you guys, when the life time thingy of a document wich i have uploaded, does the chapter disapear from the website?**

**and i might get back to more percy jackson cuz it is on my second place of favourite books(inheritance series is nr 1.)but guy check out my other story wich i will work harder on and see if you liked it so yeah and if you dont like it tell me in a pm or in the reviews so hopefully, i see you in my other story and maybe in my future storys, bye!**

**ThatMJGuy has his Laptop. **


End file.
